Philmac
Philmac is a mysterious artificial life form who's either ally or enemy to Team Robot and one of the most dangerous adversaries. He wants revenge on the forces of darkness for destroying his home world, killing his original team, and his leader/teacher three years ago. He suffers a lot of pain in the past, as the result, he sealed his own heart and become a ruthless anti-hero who can destroy all evil, but he became corrupted, cruel, and emotionless. He doesn't get along with Emerl and his friends at first, gets very angry sometimes, and he's also a little silent around them. However... Relationship Emerl, Gemerl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong: , . Twilight Sparkle: , . Sora, Donald & Goofy: , . Orion: , . Sonic the Hedgehog: When Philmac first met Sonic the Hedgehog he was kinda impressed seeing Sonic is the fastest Hedgehog in the world. Starlight Glimmer: , . Ash Ketchum: , . Lillie: , . Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.: , . Tino Tonitini: , . The DigiDestined and their Digimon: , . Godzilla: , . Goku: , . Gladion: , . Mothra: , . Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce In Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Philmac appears when he followed Dr. Eggman and his robots to earth where Team Robot and friends battling the Armada. Philmac disguise himself as a hooded figure and went rogue to defeat his enemies with massive power. when he saw Xion with Emerl and friends, he thought they're one of Xehanort's and the Armada's allies and began attack them with uncontrollable rage. Emerl manage to defeat Philmac and tell him what's going on, Philmac apologize to them and ask him if he could join Emerl's team, in hopes of getting a second chance to get strong to protect his new friends. But he doesn't really sure if he does have a chance. G-Merl's Eternal Quest Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series In Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series, Philmac appears in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness inside Professor Sycamore's lab very upset that Team Robot and friends arrived in Kalos. Then he sees Team Rocket along with Team Robot's enemies kidnapped him and joins Emerl and the rest of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 to save him and the other captive heroes. Later he joins the heroes on an adventure in the Kalos region. However, through out the series, Philmac gets very stubborn between heroes and villains and tries to around Kalos alone, which was a big problem for Team Robot. Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series In Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series, Philmac appears in A Dream Encounter Legendary Keyblade War (Seven Light's VS Thirteen Darkness's) Trivia *Philmac will meet Emerl and his friends and he will join the team in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Philmac will wield the Zero/One Keyblade. *Philmac can change color either blue or gray. *Philmac is secretly afraid of horror movies. *Philmac will have a secret crush on a certain someone. *Philmac will face Team Robot and friends in Team Robot in Pokemon Black and White The Series. *Philmac will meet Team Robot again in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *Philmac will began his own path in Alola in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *Philmac is a pilot of Binary-Star. Gallery Philmac the Unknown (1).jpg|Philmac (Original) Philmac (Gray Color).jpg|Philmac (Gray Color) Philmac the Unknown (Scared) 1.jpg|Philmac (Scared) Philmac the Unknown (New).jpg|Philmac (False self/Sealed) 24. Azure Data Squad Ranger.png|Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger 65093-blue-robot-yellow-rocket-pack.jpg|Philmac with his hover pack Philmac.jpg|Philmac (sword and shield) 63790-glossy-blue-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg 54849-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac with his jets 52272-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac's staff 57847-blue-robot-in-binary-space.jpg|Philmac use Binary Teleportation Philmac (Light).jpg|Philmac (Light) Philmac (Dark) 1.jpg|Dark Philmac Philmac the Unknown (Rage).jpg|Philmac (Rage Mode) 59895-robot-in-rocket-vehicle-waving.jpg|Philmac and his jet car Philmac (Mega Mode).jpg|Philmac (Mega Mode) 64897-3d-robot-lying-down.jpg 52253-blue-and-white-robot-beaten-up.jpg|Philmac (wounded) 61052-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac (Getting angry) Philmac's arm cannons.png|Philmac's Arm Cannons Philmac's arm cannons (gray).jpg|Philmac's Arm Cannons (Gray) Philmac's arm cannons (Light).jpg|Philmac's Arm Cannons (Light) Philmac's Arm Cannons (Dark Rage).png|Philmac's Arm Cannons (Dark) Railgun-GTAV_kindlephoto-10507700.png|Philmac's Rail-gun RYNO_II_render_kindlephoto-9112520.png|Philmac's R.Y.N.O. II Philmac the Unknown (Virtual Reality).jpg|Philmac (Virtual Reality) Nemesis Philmac 1.jpg|Nemesis the Unknown Philmac's Ray-Gun.png|Philmac's ray-gun Philmac's icon 2.png|Philmac's Icon Philmac's icon.png|Philmac's Icon (Gray) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Robots Category:Pure of Heart Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Former Leaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Knights Category:Love Interests Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Gunners Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Power Rangers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Tragic Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Pacifists Category:Blaster Users Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Angry characters Category:Pilots Category:Reckless Characters Category:Racers Category:Merciful characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Murderers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Vigilante Category:Outlaws Category:Laser-Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleporters Category:Strong Characters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Corrupted characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Double Agents Category:Arch rivals Category:Rouge Heroes Category:Jerks Category:Boxers Category:Intelligent characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Traitors Category:Former villains Category:Not completely evil. Category:Stubborn characters Category:Evil Creations Category:Heroic Creations Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Determinators Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Heroes who lost their way Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:In love heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Saver Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Techno-Organics Category:Characters who have scars Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Independent Heroes Category:Honorable characters Category:Freedom Fighters